Stay With Me
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: A deadly vision lands the Winchester men a little too close to home. Sam’s visions lead him to a mysterious woman, who just may have a stronger effect on him than he had ever expected. Love, Passion, danger, what lurks ahead for the boys has never been t
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural, repeat I do not own Supernatural. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money to give you people…. I've swore my life away to Marian College in blood… nope no money here.

**Summary:** Sam's visions lead him to another one of the kids like him, who just may have a stronger effect on him than he had ever expected. Love, Passion, danger, what lurks ahead for the boys has never been this fun!

**Chapter 1:**

"_You've come to the wrong place… My daughter isn't here," a middle-aged minister whispered as he tried backing up only to be caught by his worship alter._

"_You see father, I am not here for your daughter. I am here for you." An unknown male voice said._

_The minister looked frantically for an escape. There had to be a way out. He would notice those golden eyes anywhere. His wife's death still haunts his every waking moment. His beloved Kate was far this world now. All the minister had left were his two daughters Meghan and Chelsea._

"_This day will be long lived in Pleasant Grove history. Poor Chelsea lost her father exactly 23 three years after the same frightful evening, which took her mother. This shall awaken the sleeping powers of the most powerful of all my children. I have great plans for daddy's little angel." There was a slight snicker in the anonymous man's voice. He found joy in other's misery. It was just a game and he loved winning._

"_You monster! As long as my God looks down on this earth, you shall never lay one finger on my little girl. She's too good for the likes of shit like you!"_

"_It's a shame that those will be your dying words, dear father. It's a pity your God's too fucked to save you now. There is no other God that me." _

_A thin blade sliced the air ripping through the minister's skin in its path. As the father grasped for his last breaths, a loud scream echoed through the church. There was a strong female aura in the room. He wasn't alone._

"Jesus Christ, Sam!" Dean exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of the steering wheel. He gave Sam a worried look and kept an eye on the road. He cursed under his breath for bad timing as he looked for the easiest way to get to the other side of the interstate to pull over.

Sam shook awake and quickly grabbed hold of the steering wheel. He looked over at Dean and didn't say anything. AS soon as he saw an opening, Sam pulled onto an exit ramp and pulled over. He stepped out of the classic black Chevy Impala 1967. Throwing his hands into his hair, he let out a piercing scream cutting the thick night sky. He didn't want to have another fucking dream for as long as he lived. The more he was connected to the demon, the more he questioned his own morals.

"Sammy?" Dean asked walking to stand in front of his younger brother. He hated not knowing what to do when it dealt with Sam. Sam was the only thing he had in this world, and he would do anything for him. He couldn't fight away the dreams; he could barley fight the golden-eyed demon. He hated see Sammy like this.

"Take me to Pleasant Grove," Sam adamantly as he walked to the passenger side of the car. He stood outside the door with his hand on the handle just thinking. Why him? Why was he one of the children? He wanted a normal life with 2.5 kids, a minivan, and a dog named skip who rushed the door every night when he came home from the office. He hit the roof of the car and hopped in leaving Dean standing on the side of the road trying to figure out what the fuck was happening.

Dean looked back the exit ramp toward the interstate and nodded. He wanted to see what awaited them in Pleasant Grove. The closer he could get to the demon, the better. He was going to beat the shit out of the golden-eyed demon if it was the last thing he did on this earth.

Dean floored the gas pedal without even looking at the passenger seat. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't the type of person to get all touchy feely with. He didn't know how to share emotions… That was Sam's job.

Pleasant Grove was a little to close to home for comfort. It was a small city close to Lansing. Sam looked absentmindedly out the window. He didn't want to talk. He didn't even want to complain about Dean's bad taste in music. He just wanted to be back in law school with…

Dean pulled into the one motel in town and looked at Sam. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Sam said as he got out of the car and headed into the main office. He stopped at the registration desk and looked at the young man behind the counter. He had on a small nametag that read Nick. Seeing that the man was currently on the phone he sat down on the waiting chair and smiled eavesdropping.

"Chelsea, Please baby stop crying!" Nick said desperately. "You know I can't stand to see you're like this. Ok, Ok, when does your flight arrive from Ohio? I promise I'll be there. Meghan is pretty worked up. The whole town can feel your pain. He was a legend in town. Tell Rose I say hi, baby. Ok… Get some sleep." The man hung up his phone and stood up looking at Sam. "How may I help you?"

"My brother and I need a room… We are from the State Patrol. My partner is currently on the phone with headquarters. I couldn't help over hear your conversation. I'm actually here to investigate the murder."

"I don't have much to say to you. I was here all night got cameras to prove it."

"Nick, I understand that. I need information about the deceased. Did he have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of, but my girlfriend Chelsea would beg to differ,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy…"

"We already do," Dean smiled as he walked into the room and join Sam.

"She had a dream last night… She said that a dark man with yellow eyes killed her father. I mean come on, who has yellow eyes…"

"Really?" Dean said eying his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chelsea sighed as she walked out of the airport. She was here back in Pleasant Grove for her father's funeral. It wasn't exactly the most glorious homecoming a woman could expect. She didn't want to have to face the realities of the hell called her life just yet. She wanted to be at Kenyon studying drama with her best friend Rose. It was her senior year; she didn't expect to come home so soon.

Her tear dried eyes were puffy and pink. She had been through hell and back in her short life. It was like she wanted to commit suicide and put everyone else's pain to rest. She still blamed herself for her mother's death just over twenty years ago. How ironic it was that her father died on that same fateful day merely twenty-three years later.

"Hey Meggie, I told you, I'd get here as fast as I could," Chelsea whispered as she hugged her sister in a long awaited warm embrace. All they had left was each other, and well maybe, Nick. She forced a smile out of her delicate lips as she looked at Nick. She was so grateful that she had him.

"Nick and I have made arrangements for you to stay at the hotel with him. We both thought it would be better if you didn't have to deal with the circus surrounding father's death. Plus it's hard enough for me to pack up his stuff. I don't want to put you through that too." Meghan said as she gently pulled her sister toward their car parked in front of the airport.

Chelsea nodded as she smiled into the back seat with Nick. She rested her head on his shoulders just breathing in his scent. It had been two months since she last saw her high school sweetheart. He was the one thing she was looking forward to coming back home.

"They have no clue to how your father was murdered, so don't think that you can come in and help with this investigation. You're going to rest and help Meghan make funeral arrangements." Nick stated in a warning tone glancing toward Meghan in the driver's seat for agreement.

"We don't want you getting hurt honey." Meghan said as if she was talking to her five year old daughter. She focused on the long ride back to Pleasant Grove.

"You don't believe me?" Chelsea shrieked sitting up and moving to her side of the back seat. Glaring at Nick she just shook her head. She thought she could trust him of all people and there he sat mocking her, and not only did he mock her, he told her sister.

"C'mon Chels, you have to admit you sounded a little crazy," Nick replied looking back at her.

"I don't believe this. I trusted you and you're calling me a liar?"

"I'm calling you a dreamer. It was just a dream."

"A dream that came true! I told you all the details about his death before you told me, how would I know that?"

"Maybe you talked to Meghan before you talked to me?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and stared out the window. She would give the world for just one person to understand her, for just one person to listen. She let a few tears roll down her cheek. Her father did, only he did, and look where that got him. She was a jinx, a curse beyond death. Maybe, it was best that they didn't believe her.

The hour long ride seemed to drag on forever with the silence except for Meghan's bad taste in music. The Enya CD that she blared from the front was like nails on a chalkboard to Chelsea's ears.

Chelsea slammed the car door and stood outside as she watched her sister drive away. They treated her like she was still a little girl. She looked at Nick furiously and stormed in the other direction. She needed time to think, time to be along. She just needed to talk a walk. Chelsea had to admit; she was more than a little hurt when Nick didn't even try to stop her.

She stood in the back of the hotel crying vigorously. Her whole body trembled from the depth of her sorrow. She felt like she had nothing in this world. Who was she kidding? No one else saw the devil himself, except her. His big yellow eyes have haunted one to many times. Her father just glimpsed at the demonic creature that killed her mother. He would fight the depths of hell for Chelsea; she had always been his angel. Now, she had no one to fight for her, and she wasn't ready to fight for herself.

"Chelsea," A faint masculine voice said.

Amidst her tears, she didn't her the footsteps. It wasn't until she felt the peering eyes, she looked up. Two tall dark figures stood in front of her hunched body. She wanted to scream, but that would only prove Nick right. People that dark just had to be demons. She channeled all her energy and threw them again the concrete wall with her mind. She slowly stood up.

"I'm the wrong bitch to mess with. And I'm sick of this little game. I know the score, and it's time I settle this." Holding the two figures against the building, Chelsea practiced her new martial arts against them. When they didn't even try to fight back after hit after hit, Chelsea stopped and released them from their hold.

"I love a woman with a little spice in her," Dean said as he spit the blood out of his mouth and wiped his mouth. He brushed off his leather jacket and looked at Sam. After all it was Sam's brilliant idea to come out here.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. We shouldn't have snuck up on you in the dark. I guess I just thought you would have heard us…" Sam said as he looked at Chelsea.

Chelsea looked between the two men. She could tell it was the second one who had called her name before, by the softness of his voice. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. She didn't want to hear another story. She had dealt with one two many demons for her liking.

"I know how bad it hurts to have a vision you can't control, you can't prevent it." Sam called after her.

"What did you say?" Chelsea said looking at him.

"He said he knows…" Dean said matter of factly.

"I know what he said." Chelsea almost couldn't breathe form the intensity of looking into Sam's eyes. It was like she could see into his soul, and it was more than just the fact that she could read his mind. Before she could say anything else, Chelsea fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Dean looked to Sam, who was knelt down to Chelsea. He couldn't see her thought, and he wasn't having the same premonition. He didn't know how to help her, and she looked so helpless. This was a woman who needed saving.

"Well, now you know how I feel when you do this to me," Dean said looking around to make sure no one came running to save her. She was a local, he was sure everyone knew her. "At least she wasn't driving."

Sam glared at Dean as he watched Chelsea. He could tell she didn't like what she was seeing. Someone or something was taking a great pleasure in torturing her.

"Nick!" Chelsea screamed as she opened her eyes. She looked at the Winchester brother and started running. She had to get to Nick's room; she had to make sure he was alright. She saw him die. She saw him on the ceiling like her mother… She hated these fucking visions.

She stopped when she noticed that the room door was open, and he never left that damn door open. She breathed in deeply. It was time she fought back. "Nick!" Chelsea called looking around the dark room. She walked to the middle and sat on the bed and turned on the lamp on the dresser. Bowing her head down in shame, Chelsea felt her body losing control. The lamp flew across the room and landed on the wall next to the door shattering. Not even a second after the lights went out, she could feel something dripping.

Sighing Chelsea looked up as the room burst into flames. It was happening all over again. She stood up on the bed trying to reach Nick's enflamed body to no avail. She was too late. She more she tried to reach him; it seemed to more the flames grew. If she didn't get out of the room, she herself would fry with him.

Solemnly she walked out of the small hotel room as her tears engulfed her again. What good was having psychic powers if you couldn't even save the ones you loved?

Sam and Dean stood in front of her looking at the room. There were things that were even out of their control. It was that moment of despair that whether psychic or not, the brother knew this hunt would change their lives forever. It was the city next to Lawrence, and it was the same horrid things that they faced everyday. It was almost a reflection of their own life with a few different turns.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sam looked at Chelsea as they sat at the near by coffee shop. Dean had opted to look around town to see what the locals think. Sam knew what Chelsea was going through but words can't change the past and they don't make you feel any better.

"Jess," Sam said as he watched Chelsea stare at an old picture. He hated seeing her like this. He knew how it felt, how it all felt. She felt responsible, like it was all her fault and she should be the dead one. It was how he felt about Jess after all.

"Excuse me,' Chelsea said. It seemed to be a common response to everything that Sam said. When she finally looked up all she could see were those intense hazel eyes looking at her with the deepest sympathy she had ever see. What was it with this guy?

Just as Sam was about the reply, Chelsea's cell phone ran. Chelsea smiled at him as she reached into her pocket and answered it. "Rose, I didn't know you'd miss me so soon."

"Girl Kenyon is just not the same without you. In fact I think this fucking campus is coming to life. I was doing laundry in the basement and after four fucking years I think I know where the term 'the gates of hell' comes from. I need you here. I am so lost without you. And not to be too harsh but your dad is already dead, it's not like he's going to miss you," Rose screamed through the phone to her best friend and roommate.

Chelsea sighed slightly as she looked at the condiments on the table. "There is an old wise tale that salt will keep evil spirits away. Just pour salt around the room in a giant circle. And don't just sprinkle it. There is an old physic lady down the street, if you need anything else just go to her and tell her Chelsea sent you."

"You are coming back, right? I mean we graduate in two months you have to come back." Rose started panicking on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah it just might be a little longer than expected, there was a fire at the motel and…"

"Chels? Tell me Nick is okay and I should start to prepare for your wedding next summer." Rose whispered

"There's not going to be a wedding. There's not going to be a future, at least not without Nick." Chelsea looked at Sam who was checking his own messages and trying not to listen to her conversation.

"Here I am ranting about the devil knocking at the door and you lost the love of your life." Rose sighed at her friend through the phone.

"Hey, life must go on. I' just going to make sure he has a proper burial and I'll be back in Ohio in no time." Chelsea said her goodbyes as she hung up her phone. She sighed. It was like her life never took a break. Sometimes you just need to breathe.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked looking at a batch of fresh tears sliding down Chelsea's cheeks.

"Peachy…" Chelsea whispered as she sipped her coffee trying to ignore the world that was waiting to tear her down just outside of the coffee shop.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Everyone is dying around me… I'm psychic, so not only do I have to watch them die once, I have to watch them die twice. You can't possibly know what its like to lose the person that matters most in your life."

"Her name was Jess. I was going to be a lawyer and we were going to grow old together, but neither thing happened. I'm not at Stanford and she is buried down the street from her childhood home. It was my first vision. I don't know how many times her death haunted my dreams and I didn't do anything about it. I didn't tell her, I barely believed them myself, but now she's dead."

Chelsea gently grabbed Sam's hand in comfort. She didn't even realize she hand until they locked eyes. There was definitely something between them, but she wasn't going to say anything. "I should go check on my sister Meghan."

"Yeah…"

"Um, do you need a place to stay? I mean you paid for a full stay at the hotel and you should get your money's worth. Meggie should have a couple extra rooms, you can stay with us. Plus you said you were with the state patrol, you could do you investigation in the heart of the…"

"I'm not with the state. My name is Sam Winchester and my brother and I come from a completely different organization. We fight the supernatural. I had the same vision as you had. My brother Dean and I have been trying to track down and kill the same demon that killed your mother, father, and now Nick. We have gone through everything you have. All I have left is Dean."

"You saw my father die? But there was no one else there…"

"I saw the vision through you. I saw it as if I was an outsider looking in. I heard your screams. I'm only here partially for your father's death."

"Then what else are you here for?"

"Honestly? I'm here for you."

They were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they didn't here the door open and close with its little ringing bells. Meghan sat down next to her sister and looked Sam up and down before she said anything

"I have been looking everywhere for you. Steve from the police department called the house as soon as he got the call about the motel. This is just too surreal, first dad and now Nick. I don't know how much more I can take." Meghan said as she took her baby sister in a warm embrace.

"Meghan do you think we have room for a couple of house guests? Sam and his brother were Nick's last paying customers, and I want to give them their money's worth for Nick."

"Sure, I can make the spare bedroom and one can sleep in my room. I'll sleep in dad's old room." Meghan smiled at her sister. She was just glad that the kid was taking everything so good.

"Thanks." Chelsea said looking at her sister.

"Anything for my baby sister." Meghan said. "I'm Meghan."

"Hi," Sam replied still not taking his eyes off Chelsea. She was so innocent. There was something about her that was unlike anyone else he had ever met. She knew what she was and she would fight for what she stood for. At times he even questioned his own intentions, but Chelsea didn't fight for herself or for some weird cause, she fought for the good. It was like she really was an angel.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the lack of anything in the last chapter… I promise you this one will ease your pain. It's time for secrets and demons of the past. Also I don't own the song "bring me to life" that would be property of evanescence.

Chapter 4:

_How can you see into my eyes? _

_Like open doors._

_Leading you down into my core _

_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

Chelsea paused in front of the spare bedroom as she walked down the hall toward her own bedroom. There was something about this Sam Winchester that had her captivated from the very beginning. How could someone be so worried about the world around him, but deny his own true feelings to wander free in the open. She pondered knocking on the door for a moment, but sighed and slowly walked to her room with her headphones blaring.

On the other side of the door, Sam sat staring at an old picture of Jess and himself. This was the woman he had planned to spend the rest of his life with and she was ripped from him, by a ruthless demon. No one could ever understand the pain he felt, the way his own grief for Jess still tortured him day in and day out. There wasn't a second that went by that he didn't blame himself for her death. He should have never pushed aside his dreams like they were nothing.

He could feel the tears stain his cheeks yet again causing another sleepless night. Just when he thought he had learned to cope with the past, here this woman came refreshing his harsh memories. He should be comforting her and getting to the bottom of this case, but all he could think about was Jess. He had let Jess die the same way, Chelsea had let Nick die.

He was tired of this game. It was cat and mouse and the Winchester boys fell for every trap. What was the point in hunting if nothing ever changed, if nothing ever got better? Sam wanted a normal life, a normal job… He just wanted to be normal, but he would never be normal. He tried that and it didn't work.

Sam looked at the row of empty beer bottles on the nightstand next to himself. He knew he should have bought the vodka. The beer barely had an effect. He was going to have to walk down to the nearest liquor store, and that was going to just waste time.

_Knock! Knock!_

Sam rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to deal with a lecture from Dean on all the things that he should be doing. But Dean was still his brother and he wasn't going to avoid him. Cursing under his breath as he walked to the door, Sam felt like he was losing the battle with his inner demons. Maybe his destiny wasn't that far off course after all.

"I thought you could use a good ole sex on the beach… It's all we have but its sweet and it hits the spot. And I can never drink a full bottle of peach schnapps or vodka on my own, let alone when I mix them." Chelsea said standing in the doorway with two drinks in her hand. She smiled softly and handed one of the glasses to Sam. Without much else to say, Chelsea started to head into her own room.

"You didn't make this to drink alone did you?" Sam asked as he looked down the hallway to Dean's room. It was funny… Sam always wanted to know what Dean was hiding, but wasn't willing to share his own dark secrets.

"When I'm at school and I fail a class or life blows up in my face I go get trashed at a fraternity party. It isn't the healthiest lifestyle, but it makes the pain go away and the drinks are always free for us women. I don't really care if I drink alone or not, as long as I get plastered."

"I wouldn't picture you…"

"Yeah and by the pretty pink t-shirt you wouldn't think my favorite band is Evanescence, would you?"

"I guess I judged you wrong."

"Most people do, but then again, I judged you wrong too. So, I guess we're even." Chelsea said as she looked up into Sam's dramatic blue-green eyes. It was almost as if she could see into his soul. She could feel his tortured anguish. The emotion she could see through was overwhelming. She knew he was trying how he really felt around her, but she could see straight through his little façade.

"I don't believe you answered my question?"

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

"I guess that all depends on your question?"

"Do you want to drown in your self pity alone?"

Sam didn't know what to say. She caught him off guard, but she was completely correct. He was sitting here reminiscing on the past only to cause his own pain. There was no real reason he was thinking about Jess. He brought this all on himself.

He just looked at her and walked back over to the bed leaving the door open. He could really care less whether he drank alone or not. He just wanted to be numb. He silently sipped the sex on the beach as Chelsea walked in shutting the door behind her.

_(Wake me up._

_Wake me up inside. _

_I can't wake up. _

_Wake me up inside. _

_Save me. _

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _

_Wake me up. _

_Bid my blood to run. _

_I can't wake up. _

_Before I come undone. _

_Save me. _

_Save me from the nothing I've become.)_

Dean looked at Meghan, who sat in her father's old rocking chair silently humming to her self. He was never good with words, but he needed to get the basic facts on the dead priest. This family was collapsing and it needed to be stopped before there was no one left living.

"You have to forgive me for being so quiet; I don't open up to strangers as easily as my sister Chelsea." Meghan simply stated. She was concentrating on ready an old book of her fathers. She had never seen any of these sayings. It was hard to believe that they came from her father. It was a journal full of sayings about demons on earth. This wasn't her father… It couldn't have been.

"Interesting reading?"

"It belonged to my father. He was the town priest; everyone knew him and looked up to him. There isn't a single person around that would want to kill him. They say suicide, but we all know it wasn't. My father had started to go insane shortly before his death."

"What makes you say that?"

"I would rather not share my father's personal business with a complete stranger. I am sure that you can understand that." Meghan said standing up and setting the book on her chair as she ran into the kitchen to get a cup of ice tea.

Dean looked around before quickly grabbing the old book and paging threw it. Meghan may have think that her father had gone insane toward the end of his life, but it looked as if he was just as dedicated as the Winchester men to catch this yellow eyed demon. And at the very bottom of the last page was his, own father's cell phone number. They had known each other all these years.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life._

Chelsea sat at the end of the bed while Sam rested his head on the wall behind him. They stared across the bed at each other not sure what to say. Chelsea sighed just to break the silence as she finished off her drink. "Who was she?"

"I don't think I can talk about it…"

"What you say won't leave this room. In fact, I probably won't even remember it in the morning."

"I can't because it hurts too much. The one person that I cared most for in the world and I just stepped aside and let her die!" Sam cried as he sipped the last of his drink.

Chelsea shrugged; she didn't know what to tell him, because she knew what he was going through. 'To be completely honest… I don't think that there was much you could have done. If you tried telling her, she wouldn't have believed you."

"I left her; I left her to go look for my father with Dean. I should have never left her."

"I know it's hard to understand now… I barely understand it myself and its killing me, but everything happens for a reason. There is a secret destiny out there for all of us, and it is damn near impossible to mess with fate."

"What about Nick?"

"It is extremely hard to think about how he won't be there when I wake up in the morning. He won't be there to chase away my nightmares. He didn't believe the truthfulness of them, but he helped calm me back to sleep. I swear he was my other half, now… I am just empty." Chelsea said staring out the window.

"Empty…" Sam knew exactly what she meant. After Jess's death, it felt like nothing he did helped ease the pain of it. She was murdered and he still felt like it was all his felt. He didn't know how much more of the intense remorse he could take.

_(Wake me up._

_Wake me up inside. _

_I can't wake up. _

_Wake me up inside. _

_Save me. _

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _

_Wake me up. _

_Bid my blood to run. _

_I can't wake up. _

_Before I come undone. _

_Save me. _

_Save me from the nothing I've become.)_

Dean snuck down to the church. He had to see the scene of the crime. They weren't going to be able to doing anything until they have at least seen the evidence. There was definitely a struggle and it reeked of demon. He could just she the sulfur on the altar now.

Someone or something is trying to get to Chelsea by killing all of her support and making her weaker. This had to be the golden eyed demon. The war was getting closer and closer everyday.

There was nothing that they could do now. They didn't have any weapons. They had no way of tracking the damn demon. And the colt has been missing since the little incident at the hospital. As of right now, it seemed like they were pretty much fucked.

_Bring me to life. _

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside. _

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

Chelsea woke up screaming in the morning. As if losing her father and Nick wasn't enough? Chelsea had another one of her nightmare, this time she saw her sister's death. She refused to lose her sister; she had already lost everyone else that she had ever loved.

Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Sam in the doorway. She could already feel the headache coming on and she just woke up, how did he not get a hangover? They just looked at each other. The previous night was nice. It was refreshing to be able to talk to someone about how they felt. They actually understood one another.

Sam just nodded when she looked at him questioningly. Before she could say anything, Sam bolted down the hall. He had to get to church and he had to get there as soon as possible. He tried dialing Dean, to tell him to meet there, but there was no answer on the other end.

_All of this sight_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul _

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something wrong._

_Bring me to life._

Dean looked around the altar one more time before getting ready to leave, but then he heard someone singing. He looked around and quickly ran behind the alter hoping that the person didn't come all the way around. He was almost trapped. He could hear he phone start to ring. Quickly silencing his phone, Dean leaned slightly to the edge to see if he could see who was coming.

Meghan was carrying the last box of her father's belongings from his old office. She wanted everything out before she started to move her own belongings in there. She would be the one taking over the church and making sure that Pleasant Grove stay holy, especially after everything that has happened in the last few days.

"Mr. Wilson what are you doing here. You know there are no private confessionals."

"Forgive me sister for I have sinned…" The evil grin that spread across his face, showed no signed of demon manipulation, but what he said next was a dead give away. A fifty year old German man would not know Latin at least not a Pleasant Grove civilian. "Lei morirà, per il suo destino della sorella. Questo marcherà l'inizio della guerra scura. È il signore di demone arma segreta."

Dean cursed under his breath. Looking around quickly, he spotted the pool of holy water by the old confessionals. These demons are either the most naïve or the smartest ones yet. He stood up walking slowly up behind Meghan and looking at the man in front of him. He grinned and pushed the man back into the pool of water.

"Sorry but you need to sit this one out. And you can tell your boss to find a new army." As the man kicked trying to get out of the water, Dean pushed him back down trying to remember any type of exorcism. He could kick this guy's ass for only so long. "Fuck… What the hell do I say?"

The slight confusion of words, cause the demon to gather strength, tackling Dean and holding Dean's head under water. The soft hands of an old man quickly turned strong and determined. Dean couldn't fight back, he felt powerless.

"Sentirme, O lo spirito demoniaco che posesses questo corpo mortale

Comando il thee per partire subito

E ritorna in questa persona nessuno più!

Dal da potere Sant'e potentemente del potere eterno del supremo è butto fuori il thee!

Partire da questo corpo mortale subito gli Dei comandano il thee!" Sam exclaimed from the back of the church as he walked to the front of the church. Grabbing one of the rosemary crosses hanging near the alter, he watched as he brother faught to get control over the demon. For a brief second, Sam felt the impulse to actually join the demon's side, but he would fight the war until his dying day.

Dean looked at Sam and finally rolled out of the water, pushing the demon to be completely submerged in the holy water. After hearing the low growl come from the demon, he motioned for Sam to throw the tiny cross and repeat what he said before. As Sam kept repeating the exorcism, Dean pushed the cross to the middle of the old mans forehead and pushed the mother fucker back into the water. After a struggle and ten minutes of Meghan scream at them to get away from Mr. Wilson, they finally succeeded in removing the demon from Mr. Wilson.

Chelsea ran down just as Mr. Wilson was leaving. He called the church the place of the devil, and claimed he would never show his face here again. Chelsea moved out the bitter man's way before he tackled her. She just looked at Sam. After 23 years of no one understanding her, he comes out of thin air.

_(Wake me up._

_Wake me up inside. _

_I can't wake up. _

_Wake me up inside. _

_Save me. _

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _

_Wake me up. _

_Bid my blood to run. _

_I can't wake up. _

_Before I come undone. _

_Save me. _

_Save me from the nothing I've become.)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life._

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life_

"So what's going on with you and this Chelsea babe? Did you jump her bones yet?" Dean asked as they checked into the only other motel in town. They were set to leave in the morning. They had a call from Ellen the roadhouse, saying there was a big case that needed to be looked at.

Sam just looked at Dean and shook his head at Dean, he would just wouldn't give up. Dean was just incorrigible. "What did you say the man said?"

"I see how it is, change the subject, so you don't have to tell me the dirty details."

"Dean, I can't even look another woman without thinking about Jess."

"You will die, for your sister's destiny. This will mark the beginning of the dark war. She is the demon lord's secret weapon." Dean said answering Sam's question before. "Maybe getting laid would calm your nerves, besides you don't have to look at a girl to fuck her."

"You are such an ass."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Indiana had been another crazy time; Gordon had reached a new level of insanity. Scott was innocent never used his powers for anything horrendous. Ava was just another innocent civilian who had no clue about the life that she was thrown into. These people had no idea what had happened to them and in the middle Sam and Dean had to try and solve everything without breaking the little safe shell that people like to hide in ignoring the things that go bump in the night.

The hotel was cheap and dark. It was like one of those rooms you would find in forensic files with the stain showing in the blue light. There was an underlining stench that seeped out of every nook and cranny. It was horrid and yet comfortable. It was the second in another devastating case about a kid like him.

The telekinetic kid staked out in this hotel room, building and practicing his powers, waiting for the power to overfill his body. Gregory had no prior violence, no prior depression. He was clean as could be, but the more power he got, the more crazy he felt. In the end he used his powers to commit suicide before Sam could even talk to him leaving him with more questions.

Sam looked at the map. It just seemed too simple. That was it, it was over, and now he was never going to see Chelsea again. It seemed stupid chasing case after case with no hope to an end. His life used to be so simple… He had a fiancé, law school, and a plain bright future without having to worry about this.

It had been about six months since he left Pleasant Grove and it had been six months since he had even thought about other children like him, but a new case and a solution to the oncoming war was about to show Sam exactly what he had been waiting for.

After pinpointing the last five cities with demonic occurrences dealing with kids like Sam it was easy to see that each city was like a tip of a pentagram. If one drew a line from point to point the pentagram would take shape. In the middle was good ol' Ohio. If he was going to find any answers he was going to find them there.

_A young woman wearing a yellow waitress union is running across a dark campus. She trips in the middle of the path in between two tall pillars that mark the center of the school. She is frozen in her spot, filled with terror, tears fall from her eyes. She ahs nowhere to go and no one is around to save her. The shadowy figure engulfs her and she stares into the night sky with blank black eyes as she runs into the nearest dorm, killing every student she sees insight, and then finally slicing her own throat wide open._

Sam woke up to the endless view of an open highway. A few things changed but the countryside always seemed to look the same. He was just hoping they got to Gambier before it was too late.

The headlines in Gambier all had a common theme… a massacre at local college has begun. With some of the most legendary ghost stories to locals, Kenyon College was a school built on urban legends, and one of the most haunted areas around. With the death of three popular students, many were looking to the old urban legends for an answer.

"It says here, students reported beds shaking only moments before dormitory broke out in fire. It's weird because only one room was on fire and only two students died in there. But the legend says that nine died in the fire, so why wouldn't it just burn down the entire building?" Sam said looking at Dean who was simply eating a hamburger. The small diner down the street from the college was a local hangout for college students. The Winchester brothers were trying to get an inside scoop from some of the students or just over-hear a few good conversations, but Dean's attention quickly turned to the menu.

"This is delicious, you sure you ain't hungry?" Dean smirked at Sam as he finished his lunch. It wasn't that he minded listening to his brother; it was just that every now and then Sam got a lil dorky on him. There was more to every case than just looking up the basic facts, you can't do everything by the book.

"Dean do you even remember why we are here?" If looks could kills, the annoyed look that Sam gave Dean would send him to the grave. Maybe it was just that Sam was more passionate to the cause because it involved him, but he wanted his brother to care just as much as he did. They had a lot riding on the end of this so-called war.

"To see if the fries are as good as the hamburgers?" Dean laughed off his brother's evil look. There was nothing he enjoyed more in life than annoying his little brother. "Come on Sammy… I have been listening to you go over every detail on the way here. I think we should just head down to campus and interview the resident assistants figure out what the kids in the dorms are talking about."

Looking around the Diner, Dean thought about things for a first minute. Sometimes you just had to have the right approach to things. Dean finished chewing, got up from the booth, and sat at a stool by the counter. The waitresses hear everything, they had to know something.

The waitress was about 5"4' with an athletic frame. With distinctive bright blue eyes and long curly red hair, she wore a name-tag that said rose over her soft yellow uniform. Rose grabbed a cup of coffee and walked down to the end of the counter where a man in his forties was sitting and walked back by Dean. "What can I get ya sugar?" She smiled at him and waved as she saw her roommate enter the diner and sit in the corner.

"I was hoping I could ask you a few questions?" Dean said looking over at Sam and then back at Rose. He gave her a glimpse of his dimples before turning completely serious and looking her in the eyes.

"Awe, sugar, I got work to do, but I would answer any question you have for me." Rose laughed as she saw one of her patrons waving her down. "Tell you what; I get done in about a half hour if you wanna chat than. I can try and be helpful." With that last note, Rose went back to taking care of the rest of the customer. It was a busy time, it was lunch, and she was the only waitress.

"Please tell me you didn't just go over there to get her number," Sam said as Dean joined him back in the booth. There were times he couldn't believe his brother.

"Actually, smart ass, I went over there to ask her about the college, but as you can see she is a lil tied up right now, but she gets off in an hour. She may be the only person willing to talk to us right now. Once you get on the campus you have to deal with all the legalities where no one wants to talk." Dean said taking a sip of his beer.

Sam rolled his eyes. He just needed to go for a walk and get away for a little bit; maybe he could even go check out the local library or the campus library. It had been something he had wanted to do since the brothers got in town. "I am going to check out the library, call me when you are done here."

"Fine, fine… Leave a man with his beer!" Dean said watching his brother leave the diner. He waited for about a minute before deciding to call Sam. "You know, it might be easy if you just hand your soul to the yellow eyed demon."

"Ass."

"Seriously, it might save us a lot of time. Or you could at least call that Chelsea chick again. You have been a pain in my ass ever since we left Pleasant Grove. I am not the one who controls fate here. Just call her, besides didn't you say she lived around here?"

Dean winked at Rose as she brought him a second beer and a piece of pie.

Sam looked down the street just staring at the college. "She did tell me she went to school out here; I don't remember the name though." Maybe Dean was right, maybe the reason he was so involved in this particular case, was that he felt Chelsea could be related in some way shape or form.

"Yeah, Call her. She is way better than some stupid library and if she is out here, she knows what we are looking for." Dean said looking at the clock. He hated having to just wait around for someone else.

"Yeah, I don't know. I haven't talked to her in months; I doubt she even remembers my name."

"Stop being such a little bitch. It's just a phone call, it's not like you are trying to have sex with her, although that might get the stick out of your ass."

"Goodbye Dean."

Dean stared at his phone as Sam hung up. Well if he couldn't harass his brother what could he do to pass the time, talk to other people in the diner? He looked around the place looking for someone to talk to, when he noticed someone familiar sitting in the corner looking especially gloomy. How could Sam not have seen her as he was walking out the door?

'Hey Sugar, my replacement got here early, so she took over right away. What did you have to ask me?" Rose said sliding into the booth and taking her nametag off. She followed Dean's eyesight and smiled. "That's my roommate so you better watch out now."

"Chelsea?"

"Ever since our freshman year, we try to stick together because we are the out-of-staters. I am from Texas and she is from Kansas, Pleasant Grove. She is my bestest friend, and she is such a doll. She has been taking the deaths pretty hard though."

"I can see that." Dean looked at Rose and than down to the table. He had to try and collect his thoughts. "Do you two live on campus?"

"We did last semester but she started to get really freaked out, so we moved off of campus. She kept saying these are the gates of hell. Like hell would open up in Gambier, isn't that just the funniest thing you ever did hear?"

"Did she ever say why, she felt that way?"

"Well, just between you and me she hasn't been the same since her pooh bear and papa died, but I am just saying. She feels like the devil himself is out to control her. I tell her that she is one crazy kitty if she thinks that, that is true. If you are so interested in her, you should come for dinner. You don't look like you are from around here, and I bet I make the best southern jambalaya you have ever tasted. My grandma used to live in New Orleans, and she was the best cook you ever tasted."

"My brother is with me, I would have to talk to him first."

"Well there is always room for one more. Heck, the more the merrier. I love spending a good night in with some good looking gentlemen." Rose giggled as she wrote her name and number on a napkin. "That way you can talk to Chelsea all by yourself, maybe you can talk some sense into her, lord knows I can't."

Rose smiled and walked over to the chair where Chelsea was sitting and walked out of the diner. Chelsea was paranoid that Rose would be the next to go, so she demanded that she walk her home every night.

"I hope you like southern cookin Sammy because Chelsea's roommate just invited us over for dinner," Dean said into his phone as he left a tip for the next waitress and went to meet his brother.


End file.
